codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Spectromania: Portuguese Subtitles
This is the version of the Portuguese subtitles for episode 97: "Spectromania." This was translated by Sandra Martins from TeamYumi2004. Transcript 1 00:00:00,000 --> 00:00:05,011 Legendado por: Sandra Martins 2 00:01:14,916 --> 00:01:18,799 Wow, Aelita, você agora está no primeiro ano? Eu espero que consiga um bom advogado! 3 00:01:21,271 --> 00:01:22,738 Me sinto estranha. 4 00:01:22,738 --> 00:01:24,239 Hey, já chega! 5 00:01:47,242 --> 00:01:48,775 Ele está louco ou quê?! 6 00:01:52,431 --> 00:01:55,931 É um espectro. Pessoal, é um espectro! 7 00:02:20,874 --> 00:02:22,297 Ele está lá fora, mas não está se mexendo. 8 00:02:22,297 --> 00:02:23,858 Tudo está embaçado. 9 00:02:23,858 --> 00:02:25,668 Meu peito está doendo. 10 00:02:25,970 --> 00:02:27,631 E tem um zumbido na minha cabeça. 11 00:02:27,936 --> 00:02:30,348 Mas eu estou bem! Vocês têm certeza disso? 12 00:02:30,348 --> 00:02:32,701 Um aluno do primeiro ano, com uma cara de anjo, um espectro? 13 00:02:32,701 --> 00:02:35,383 Você não tem nada de errado, porque ele nem te tocou, isso é tudo. 14 00:02:36,412 --> 00:02:39,895 Qual seu problema? Você pensa que a Aelita, a Yumi e eu somos loucos? 15 00:02:39,895 --> 00:02:41,679 Não esquente, vamos desativar a torre. 16 00:02:41,679 --> 00:02:44,660 Odd, porque você não fica aqui como uma distração? Se você acha que não é um espectro! 17 00:02:45,006 --> 00:02:46,307 Okay… 18 00:02:49,976 --> 00:02:50,710 Ele ainda está lá. 19 00:02:50,710 --> 00:02:52,297 Vamos sair pela janela detrás. 20 00:02:52,297 --> 00:02:54,166 Vão logo, eu fico com aquele muleque. 21 00:02:57,560 --> 00:02:59,513 Ulrich, você está bem? 22 00:02:59,513 --> 00:03:01,215 Eu ainda me sinto tonto! 23 00:03:01,215 --> 00:03:04,794 Provavelmente é devido ao seu ouvido interno. Vocês como se sentem meninas? 24 00:03:05,063 --> 00:03:06,190 Tirando esse enjôo, eu devo ficar bem. 25 00:03:06,190 --> 00:03:07,990 Como vamos lidar com isto em Lyoko? 26 00:03:07,990 --> 00:03:10,217 Em Lyoko? Bom, vocês lá são virtuais, então normalmente não terá problema. 27 00:03:10,217 --> 00:03:12,879 Espero que sim, porque vomitar em Lyoko seria muito estranho. 28 00:03:31,614 --> 00:03:34,964 Mas que… Della Robbia, tira essa vassoura da porta! 29 00:03:35,305 --> 00:03:37,725 O que raios você tá fazendo? 30 00:03:45,824 --> 00:03:47,450 Vou activar a virtualização. 31 00:03:50,056 --> 00:03:51,805 Transferir Aelita. 32 00:03:53,039 --> 00:03:54,808 Della Robbia! 33 00:03:56,181 --> 00:03:57,401 Transferir Yumi. 34 00:04:00,325 --> 00:04:01,871 Transferir Ulrich. 35 00:04:16,844 --> 00:04:17,890 Virtualização! 36 00:04:28,750 --> 00:04:30,390 Então, vocês ainda sentem o efeito do espectro? 37 00:04:30,773 --> 00:04:31,508 Não… 38 00:04:31,813 --> 00:04:33,108 Também não… 39 00:04:33,108 --> 00:04:35,515 Você tinha razão Jeremie, os efeitos sumiram. 40 00:04:35,515 --> 00:04:38,581 Essas são as vantagens de ser virtual. Vou enviar para vocês o Overbike e o Overwing. 41 00:04:41,064 --> 00:04:42,109 Qual caminho? 42 00:04:42,109 --> 00:04:43,673 Em frente, depois para o leste. 43 00:04:46,610 --> 00:04:49,860 Jeremie? Por favor liga para o Odd e fala para ele que tem uma torre activada em Lyoko. 44 00:04:49,860 --> 00:04:52,194 Vou ligar pra ele e falar. 45 00:05:08,730 --> 00:05:11,554 Okay, me fala o que você tem de errado. Falta de carinho? 46 00:05:21,104 --> 00:05:24,379 Jeremie, ainda falta muito para a torre? E o Odd ? Você falou com ele? 47 00:05:24,379 --> 00:05:25,652 Não, ele não atende! 48 00:05:26,221 --> 00:05:29,208 Sua mãe não foi boa com você? Ela lhe abandonou na rua? 49 00:05:29,535 --> 00:05:31,378 Cuidado, Dois blocos estão vindo de trás! 50 00:05:36,525 --> 00:05:38,522 Ei, agora chega. 51 00:05:42,927 --> 00:05:45,271 Hey, espera, na verdade estou bem! 52 00:05:46,194 --> 00:05:49,883 Eu tinha razão, você não é um espectro! Você é só um menino loiro… que é um pouco maluco! 53 00:06:07,137 --> 00:06:08,388 Eu me ocupo da Tarantula. 54 00:06:25,282 --> 00:06:28,650 Tem um terceiro bloco aqui nas minhas telas, mas eu não consigo saber de onde vem. 55 00:06:35,546 --> 00:06:36,375 Oh, não. 56 00:06:53,036 --> 00:06:54,662 Odd, finalmente! Onde você tá? 57 00:06:54,912 --> 00:06:57,277 Um espectro. Jeremie, é um espectro! Tá me ouvindo? Um parasita da XANA. 58 00:06:57,277 --> 00:07:00,162 Não consigo me livrar dele! Ele me tocou e estou com alucinações! 59 00:07:00,162 --> 00:07:01,463 Se acalma Odd, eu te ligo mais tarde! 60 00:07:01,463 --> 00:07:02,884 Ulrich, como você se sente? 61 00:07:02,884 --> 00:07:04,385 O zumbido nos meus ouvidos voltou! 62 00:07:04,385 --> 00:07:05,586 Você consegue voltar pra escola sosinho? 63 00:07:05,586 --> 00:07:06,962 Não posso deixar o Odd sosinho! 64 00:07:07,821 --> 00:07:08,700 Meninas, tenho más noticias… 65 00:07:08,700 --> 00:07:10,590 O Odd perdeu alguns codigos, e eu realmente não sei que efeitos ele está tendo agora, 66 00:07:10,806 --> 00:07:12,680 mas ele está pirando ! 67 00:07:12,680 --> 00:07:15,055 Ok Jeremie, vamos fazer isto o mais rápido possivel. 68 00:07:15,055 --> 00:07:17,488 Yumi, cuidado, atrás de você! 69 00:07:20,574 --> 00:07:22,557 Este lugar é demasiado aberto, precisamos sair daqui. 70 00:07:37,972 --> 00:07:39,122 Rah, sai fora! 71 00:07:40,310 --> 00:07:41,938 Della Robbia, você quer levar um aviso? 72 00:07:42,550 --> 00:07:46,018 Droga, você hoje está muito selvagem, atacando um menino tão pequeno! 73 00:07:46,018 --> 00:07:48,627 Bom, uma pessoa mais pequena que você, isso não é costume seu. 74 00:07:48,627 --> 00:07:50,250 E você? Tá bem? 75 00:07:50,896 --> 00:07:54,062 Volta… Volta aqui! Tou falando pra voltar aqui! 76 00:07:59,563 --> 00:08:03,798 Yumi, cuida da Aelita! Se lembre, ela é a única que consegue desactivar a torre. 77 00:08:06,715 --> 00:08:08,987 Estou fazendo meu melhor. Você acha que eu não sei isso? 78 00:08:12,082 --> 00:08:12,849 Ulrich? 79 00:08:12,849 --> 00:08:14,800 Eu encontrei o Odd. Vamos procurar um lugar seguro. 80 00:08:15,194 --> 00:08:17,434 Vamos, o Jim não vai aguentar por muito tempo. 81 00:08:18,739 --> 00:08:20,416 Ulrich, estou surdo! 82 00:08:28,881 --> 00:08:29,724 Yumi! 83 00:08:30,865 --> 00:08:32,712 Vai indo e desactiva a torre! 84 00:08:37,509 --> 00:08:39,184 Oh, não… 85 00:08:45,259 --> 00:08:46,759 Estou na frente da torre Jeremie. 86 00:08:51,435 --> 00:08:52,949 Jeremie, e agora que fazemos? 87 00:08:52,949 --> 00:08:55,465 A Aelita precisa de 12 horas para voltar pra Lyoko. 88 00:08:55,465 --> 00:08:56,449 Então acabou? 89 00:08:56,449 --> 00:08:57,923 Sim. Vou desvirtualizar você. 90 00:08:57,923 --> 00:09:00,386 Não, a Yumi tem que ficar em Lyoko! 91 00:09:00,386 --> 00:09:01,463 Para quê? 92 00:09:01,463 --> 00:09:03,360 Yumi, você me escuta ? 93 00:09:03,360 --> 00:09:06,158 Desculpa Aelita, não consegui te proteger. 94 00:09:06,158 --> 00:09:08,297 Escuta Yumi, eu quero que você desactive a torre. 95 00:09:08,297 --> 00:09:10,547 Quê? Mas você é a única que pode. 96 00:09:10,547 --> 00:09:12,130 Eu tenho um presentimento, porquê não tentamos ? 97 00:09:12,130 --> 00:09:14,237 Sim, mas o Odd e o Ulrich podem perder seus codigos a qualquer minuto. 98 00:09:14,749 --> 00:09:16,455 Seria melhor lhes falar para virem e nos fecharmos aqui. 99 00:09:17,716 --> 00:09:19,116 Yumi, você confia em mim? 100 00:09:19,335 --> 00:09:22,572 Sim. Eu vou tentar. Jeremie, você está com nós? 101 00:09:24,198 --> 00:09:26,336 Tudo bem. Ok, eu vou te falar como se faz. 102 00:09:26,336 --> 00:09:27,055 Fale. 103 00:09:27,055 --> 00:09:29,150 Você presica tomar o mesmo caminho que a Aelita. 104 00:09:29,150 --> 00:09:30,218 Entendi. 105 00:09:58,542 --> 00:10:01,716 Vira ai. Vamos nos esconder ai dentro. 106 00:10:30,076 --> 00:10:31,968 Estou aqui. O que tenho que fazer agora? 107 00:10:32,501 --> 00:10:34,396 Coloco minha mãe na parede como você faz e já está? 108 00:10:34,396 --> 00:10:37,311 Sim, mas com o desejo de entrar. É intuitivo. 109 00:10:43,981 --> 00:10:45,272 Ah não, ele nos viu. 110 00:10:50,200 --> 00:10:51,542 Como ele escapou do Jim? 111 00:11:34,581 --> 00:11:35,865 Consegui! 112 00:11:37,312 --> 00:11:38,952 É incrivel. 113 00:11:39,974 --> 00:11:42,649 Agora vai para o centro para aceder ao próximo nivel. 114 00:12:29,983 --> 00:12:30,836 Ele vai entrar! 115 00:12:31,067 --> 00:12:32,379 Agora coloca o código. 116 00:12:48,352 --> 00:12:49,796 O zumbido se foi! 117 00:12:50,319 --> 00:12:52,478 Zumbido? Você teve sorte, eu estou surdo. 118 00:12:53,136 --> 00:12:55,386 Bom… eu estava. 119 00:13:03,211 --> 00:13:03,979 Sim, Jeremie? 120 00:13:03,979 --> 00:13:07,212 Vocês estão bem? Conseguiram fugir? Aconteceu uma coisa estranha em Lyoko. 121 00:13:07,212 --> 00:13:11,622 A Aelita foi desvirtualizada e colocou a Yumi fazendo o resto como ela fazia, e deu certo! 122 00:13:11,622 --> 00:13:12,605 O quê? 123 00:13:13,104 --> 00:13:14,886 Espera, vou colocar em alta voz. 124 00:13:15,776 --> 00:13:17,371 A torre foi desactivada pela Yumi. 125 00:13:18,923 --> 00:13:22,717 Me pregunto se é por esses codigos que vocês tem. 126 00:13:25,375 --> 00:13:27,318 Espera. Eu não entendo. Acho que tem uma segunda torre. 127 00:13:28,266 --> 00:13:30,517 Segunda torre? Como isso é possivel? 128 00:13:30,517 --> 00:13:35,244 Eu penso que estava escondida com essa primeira. Um truque da XANA. 129 00:13:36,111 --> 00:13:38,611 Más noticias, uma torre foi activada em Lyoko. 130 00:13:38,611 --> 00:13:41,347 Quê? Isso significa que tem outro espectro? 131 00:13:41,678 --> 00:13:42,783 Acho que sim. 132 00:13:42,783 --> 00:13:44,051 E onde é essa torre ? 133 00:13:44,051 --> 00:13:45,585 Também é no sector do deserto. 134 00:13:45,818 --> 00:13:49,246 Eu não vou deixar este quarto até ao fim do dia. Até ao fim da semana! Na verdade, nunca mais. 135 00:13:49,246 --> 00:13:52,026 Compramos alguns bloqueios, teremos pizzas entregues e… 136 00:13:52,026 --> 00:13:55,433 Odd, desculpa mas a Aelita e o Ulrich já foram desvirtualizados. 137 00:13:55,769 --> 00:13:59,202 A Yumi está sosinha, você tem que vir. 138 00:14:00,185 --> 00:14:04,251 Pfff… Estou indo… Mas pelo menos tenta encontrar o espectro. 139 00:14:04,744 --> 00:14:06,581 Assim não vamos perder mais codigos no caminho. 140 00:14:06,581 --> 00:14:09,456 E assim não vamos ficar malucos, surdos, ou o que seja! 141 00:14:10,130 --> 00:14:12,347 Cuida da Yumi enquanto eu analiso o sinal 142 00:14:12,583 --> 00:14:14,644 para vêr se eu consigo encontrar alguma coisa com que o espectro se pareça. 143 00:14:14,850 --> 00:14:16,832 Bom, Yumi, você ter que sair… 144 00:14:16,832 --> 00:14:19,179 o único problema é um bloco que tem lá fora. 145 00:14:19,179 --> 00:14:21,645 Eu vou ligar um programa para você ver durante um tempo. 146 00:14:21,853 --> 00:14:23,105 Boa sorte. 147 00:15:04,939 --> 00:15:06,850 Perfeito, continua nessa direcção. 148 00:15:10,062 --> 00:15:11,532 A segunda torre não está longe. 149 00:15:19,918 --> 00:15:21,437 Não acredito, estou vendo espectros por toda a parte! 150 00:15:28,249 --> 00:15:29,814 Não cheguem perto suas sanguessugas! 151 00:15:29,814 --> 00:15:35,568 Ei, se acalma. Os espectros raramente formam casal. Eu acho… Vamos. 152 00:15:36,977 --> 00:15:38,227 Vai, rápido. 153 00:15:43,587 --> 00:15:47,899 Jeremie, eu encontrei algo. Acho que é isso, vou enviar pra você. 154 00:15:48,741 --> 00:15:49,929 Sim, é isso. 155 00:15:49,929 --> 00:15:52,304 Graças a isso vamos poder vêr como é o espectro. 156 00:15:55,430 --> 00:15:57,602 Hackeando o acesso… 157 00:15:58,429 --> 00:16:00,238 Começar a visualização… 158 00:16:02,410 --> 00:16:03,393 Está funcionando. 159 00:16:16,164 --> 00:16:19,977 Odd, tem cuidado. Eu já sei como é o espectro. 160 00:16:19,977 --> 00:16:24,073 E… como vou te falar… É o Ulrich. Bem, tem a aparência dele. 161 00:16:27,421 --> 00:16:28,528 Você tá falando com o Jeremie? 162 00:16:28,528 --> 00:16:30,909 Err. Acho que vou sosinho agora. 163 00:16:31,231 --> 00:16:32,793 Estou indo, Jeremie! 164 00:16:32,793 --> 00:16:33,432 Odd! 165 00:16:33,432 --> 00:16:34,887 Fala pra Yumi aguentar! 166 00:16:34,887 --> 00:16:36,635 Odd! 167 00:17:38,452 --> 00:17:41,828 Esse foi o ultimo golpe que você tomou. No proximo acabou! 168 00:17:41,828 --> 00:17:45,297 Mas onde está o Odd? Ele parou no meio do caminho para tomar um chá ou algo? 169 00:17:45,297 --> 00:17:49,719 Estou aqui, estou aqui! Jeremie, Estou no quarto da virtualização. Me ouve? Estou tomando meu lugar. 170 00:17:49,719 --> 00:17:52,490 Sim, sim, te posso ouvir. Começar a virtualização. 171 00:17:52,490 --> 00:17:55,614 Yumi, Odd está indo. 172 00:18:48,261 --> 00:18:49,525 Estou indo! 173 00:19:10,264 --> 00:19:11,388 Jeremie, o que eu fazemos agora? 174 00:19:11,388 --> 00:19:14,720 Se a Yumi conseguiu, porque não você? Vai! 175 00:19:36,802 --> 00:19:39,624 Não está resultando, Jeremie! Você tem certeza que eu consigo? 176 00:19:40,138 --> 00:19:41,553 Odd? Aelita falando. 177 00:19:41,553 --> 00:19:43,892 Você tem que desejar entrar. 178 00:19:45,222 --> 00:19:46,987 É intuitivo, entendeu? 179 00:19:47,333 --> 00:19:50,879 Seja naturar, forçar não vai dar em nada. 180 00:19:54,586 --> 00:19:57,073 Para vocês é natural entrar numa parede? 181 00:19:57,073 --> 00:19:58,868 Coloca sua mãe na parede e se acalma. 182 00:19:58,868 --> 00:20:01,741 A Aelita tem razão, se você está estressado não vai dar… 183 00:20:02,212 --> 00:20:06,510 Eu não estou estressado! É só que… não está funcionando! 184 00:20:06,870 --> 00:20:09,888 Okay, tudo bem, tem razão, eu estou estressado. 185 00:20:09,888 --> 00:20:12,503 Toca na parede e fala pra você mesmo que quer entrar. 186 00:20:17,468 --> 00:20:21,268 Eu quero entrar… Eu quero entrar… Eu quero entrar… 187 00:20:24,571 --> 00:20:27,116 Nunca mais passo por uma parede. 188 00:20:27,588 --> 00:20:29,784 Agora vai até ao centro e acesse o proximo nivel. 189 00:20:35,821 --> 00:20:36,849 Droga, não é possivel. 190 00:20:41,440 --> 00:20:42,660 Odd, o que você tá fazendo? 191 00:20:43,144 --> 00:20:45,429 Pare de falar! Estou tentando me concentrar aqui. 192 00:20:45,773 --> 00:20:50,864 Eu quero subir, eu quero subir - oh, yeah. 193 00:21:14,950 --> 00:21:17,751 É assim! Eu entendi, na verdade é super fácil! 194 00:21:18,684 --> 00:21:20,451 Eu coloco o código… 195 00:21:47,651 --> 00:21:50,837 Eu chamo eles de Transrelógios. Eles podem medir quanto código vocês tem. 196 00:21:51,355 --> 00:21:54,743 Os códigos-fonte da XANA estão escondidos nas conrrentes electromagnéticas dos seus corpos. 197 00:21:55,481 --> 00:21:56,568 Os Transrelógios podem medir eles. 198 00:21:56,568 --> 00:21:58,802 Que bom, eu fui o que perdeu mais. 199 00:21:58,802 --> 00:22:00,819 Pra ser honesto, quase dei tudo o que tinha hoje. 200 00:22:00,819 --> 00:22:02,430 Então me abandonar foi o melhor que você consegui fazer? 201 00:22:02,430 --> 00:22:03,586 Você podia ser um espectro. 202 00:22:03,586 --> 00:22:06,319 Se eu fosse, eu te tinha saltado em cima mais cedo. Idiota. 203 00:22:06,319 --> 00:22:07,367 Isso é indiscutivel. 204 00:22:08,868 --> 00:22:10,759 Ah, aqui está o código, proporção de poder… 205 00:22:12,298 --> 00:22:13,698 Quanto tem aí Jeremie? 206 00:22:14,415 --> 00:22:16,776 70%… já. 207 00:22:16,776 --> 00:22:19,276 E o que vai acontecer se XANA conseguir chegar nos 100%? 208 00:22:19,477 --> 00:22:22,935 Vai se tornar mais forte que nunca. Vai controlar a rede mundial. 209 00:22:23,233 --> 00:22:25,528 E ninguem, nem sequer nós, vamos conseguir parar ele. Category:Subtitles Category:Portuguese Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Spectromania